ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Avaro
Avaro (アバロ Abaro) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” dôji seated below Vice. Appearance Avaro has a small size and height figure, dark medium-length hair, styled in a rather spiky manner, and large rounded transparent extensions frame either of his eyes. His face usually portray a menace look and resembles a lizard, right down to a forked tongue. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a sleeveless dark tank top, which is so short that it exposes a large portion of his abdomen, and a light and equally short divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of light fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of what appears to be a greatly simplified mouse head, alluding to his mice-like theme. Outwardly; only two large mechanical gloves belie the fact that he isn't human and are fashioned to closely resemble the paws found within many species of mice. When in his human form, his clothes resemble a child's school uniform, which Edile remarks that it makes him look like a "rich kid". He still retains his spiky hair and sharp, lizard-like mouth. Personality Avaro seems to love to multiply greed, so much that he couldn't even resist using the full extent of his cloning abilities at Mt. Fuji. These respective clones seem to share the same character traits of Avaro, chiefly his perversion, demonstrated through their groping and the molestation of the good dôji Service, while revealing much of his bare flesh just moments after his capture. He also appears to be cannibalistic, devouring Service after brutally tearing him apart, but this may be a mere reflection of his animal theme, suggestive simply of the tendency that mice have to gnaw upon exposed materials such as wires. Relationships Kaizo Oume A 55 year old construction company president has been the master of Avaro through out the 21st century. They seems to get along very well, to the point where they even have similar mannerisms and Avaro usually casually refers to Kaizo as "Prez". Edile He and Edile have shown that they have a rivalry and dislike of each other, with Avaro calling Edile a "fatso". Abilities As Avaro is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Pyramid Scheme Avaro's Noh power is the ability to create numerous duplicates of himself in order to swarm an opponent, compensating for his relatively small size and build. He has stated that his multiplication capabilities can extend to the extent of him covering the entirety of the planet. However, this is likely an exaggeration upon his part, as his master clearly declared that Avaro's powers had been fully released and his number had reached nowhere near the level of his claim. ICON Demon Avaro: A full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Avaro's form, while integrating Kaizo into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Avaro. The ICON takes the shape of a rat, even extension of a vertical column that appears at the rear end resembles a rat's tail. This form appears to have a skinny torso and legs supported by large robotic parts, and his gauntlets takes a more large, oval-ish shape than his normal form. His has a large armor plate on his back with two cliffs, which appears like mouse's ears from a frontal view of the ICON, and with two lines inside the both "ears" looks a like "whiskers". *'Galaxy Mouse-Plosion': Avaro uses his Noh to create copies of himself and uses them to launch a barrage of missiles at his enemies. Quotes *(To Yoichi Oizumi) "Don't underestimate us. If we wanted, my copies and I could easily bury the whole earth!." *(To Hibari Oume) "''He is only one, but I am greed run rampant!''" Trivia * His name, Avaro, is derived from the word Avarice, relating to the aspect of his vice that involves the insatiable desire for wealth. * There are numerous instances where both Avaro's appearance and abilities are designed to resemble the features of mice or rats. In regards to his appearance, both his mechanical gloves and transparent eye covers lend to an overall rodent-like impression, supported by the crest hanging from his sash which exhibits an image of a mouse's head. Also, his capability to clone himself would be a further allusion to mice due to the predominant perception that these animals commonly survive in rather large groupings. Additionally, when coupled with his greedy nature, this theme may be a reference to "pack rats." Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji